Me siento en casa
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [One-shot] Por ser un demonio, Crowley no creía posible experimentar el amor, pero gracias a Aziraphale, entendió que estaba equivocado.


_**La historia de Buenos presagios, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. Que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas, y Crowley se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido profundamente durante siglos, aunque en realidad solo fue una noche… Una de tantas junto a Aziraphale.

Tras los acontecimientos derivados del casi Apocalipsis, Crowley solo tenía la intención de seguir pasando su eterno tiempo junto a quien había sido su amigo por milenios, aunque en el fondo, él sabía que lo que sentía por el ángel iba más allá de una simple amistad, siempre lo supo, desde aquel lejano primer encuentro, y aunque tenía la intención de confesarse al respecto, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando Aziraphale, en un paseo nocturno por el parque, se despidió de él con un beso en sus labios, que lo llenó de sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas para él, y desde ese instante, no lo dejó irse de su lado, y todo había sido felicidad para ambos, especialmente para el demonio.

Él, que debido a su condición de demonio, no se suponía que experimentara un sentimiento tan bello y puro como el amor, él, que no se suponía que debía amar ni ser amado, estaba en su habitación, no solo amando, sino que siendo igualmente amado por SU ángel. Aunque muchas veces no dijera nada al respecto, disfrutaba cada momento junto a él, ya fuera en la librería, en su apartamento, en un parque, donde fuera, todo lo que le importaba era compartir con Aziraphale, mirarlo a sus preciosos ojos azules y perderse en ellos, verlo sonreír, acariciar su suave cabello rubio, sentir la calidez de su piel, abrazarlo y besarlo, y aunque Crowley era el dormilón por antonomasia de los dos, aprovechaba las pocas veces que él despertaba antes para observar al ángel mientras dormía, y si despierto ya era alguien hermoso, esa cualidad aumentaba al triple estando dormido, y estaba convencido de que el mundo que estaban construyendo para ambos era mucho mejor de lo que el cielo podría ser jamás.

De pronto, Aziraphale se despertó, y lo primero que hizo al ver a Crowley fue sonreír.

\- Buenos días, querido – saludó Aziraphale un tanto adormilado - ¿Y a qué se debe el que estés despierto antes que yo?

\- A que quería ver cómo dormías – respondió Crowley con una sonrisa dulce al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.

Aziraphale tomó entre sus manos la de Crowley para besarla, y este se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios. Luego, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del ángel y le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Siempre duermo de maravillas si tú estás a mi lado – respondió el ángel con esa ternura que hacía que el corazón de Crowley se derritiera.

\- ¿Sabes, ángel? Contigo al fin me siento en casa – admitió Crowley sereno.

\- Oh, querido – dijo Aziraphale sonriendo como nunca – yo también me siento así contigo. Y ahora que tenemos toda la eternidad para nosotros, nos aseguraremos de que nuestro mundo siga creciendo más fuerte y hermoso que nunca.

\- Ya pasamos tiempo más que suficiente separados, y solo ahora me doy cuenta de que me arrepiento de que las cosas no hayan pasado antes.

\- Querido… que las cosas sucedieran del modo en que sucedieron era inefable.

\- Puede que sea cierto… pero lo que cuenta es que ahora estamos juntos, y nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida. Te amo, Aziraphale.

\- Yo también te amo, Crowley.

Crowley se acomodó para besar a su amado ángel con lentitud y suavidad, como si no quisiera lastimarlo, y cada vez que eso pasaba, experimentaba las mismas sensaciones que le había dejado el primer beso: una energía dulce que lo embargaba y lo sobrecogía. Una energía que emanaba desde el ser más puro que había conocido. Y que, si bien es cierto, amaba a las criaturas vivas, a él lo amaba de un modo distinto, único y especial. A pesar de todos los largos años de silencio respecto a sus sentimientos, ahora por fin estaban juntos, y nada ni nadie los iba a separar jamás.


End file.
